


Baby Maitlands

by GothicDeetz



Series: Baby Maitland-Deetzes [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anger, Bad Decisions, Bonding, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Curiosity, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dead People, Demons, Destruction, Developing Friendships, Epilogue, F/M, Family, Family Shenanigans, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Memories, Memory Loss, Mother Figures, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Problems, Prologue, Protective, Protectiveness, Recovered Memories, Step-parents, Surprises, Talking To Dead People, Toddlers, distancing, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse accidentally turns Adam and Barbara into toddlers and now he and Lydia must take care of them. With a little help from Charles and Delia of course.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Delia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Adam Maitland, Charles Deetz & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Delia Deetz & Adam Maitland, Delia Deetz & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Series: Baby Maitland-Deetzes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807129
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

If one could say that Betelgeuse wasn’t feeling like himself today, then they would be absolutely right. The demon had been in nothing but a particularly bad mood all day, leading to concerned looks from both Lydia and the Maitlands. 

As for why he was angry, none of them really knew. They didn’t want to bother to ask the demon for details. All three of them, both the human girl and the two ghosts, chose to stay as far away from Betelgeuse as they possibly could. 

Although this was in case he happened to lose it. 

Lydia was the most concerned, given Betelgeuse was her best friend. She had seen him in a bad mood before. But it was never like this. She took a few steps forwards and stopped, having been halted by Barbara holding a hand out in front of her. Lydia tried to push past the female ghost but the latter didn’t want to move her arm. This led Lydia to give up after a few minutes and she stepped backwards again. Though one could say that she was still a little concerned for her best demon friend. 

“What was all that for, Barbara,” Lydia spoke up quietly, resting a hand on top of her surrogate mother’s shoulder. 

“Lydia,” Barbara harshly whispered back, not noticing the teenager shrinking back. “I think it’s best we leave him alone for a while. At least until this all blows over.” 

“But...” Tears started to form in Lydia’s eyes. “He’s my best friend. Can’t I at least try and calm him down?”

“We get that, Lydia,” Adam responded with a sigh. “But I’m afraid Barbara’s right. It’s best we wait until this all blows over. The last thing we want is for Betelgeuse to lash out at us.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lydia cried out. “I’m still going to calm him down.”

“Lydia! No!”

But it was too late. The teenager had pushed herself past Barbara’s extended arm and was already making her way over towards the steaming Betelgeuse. The two ghosts closed their eyes, not wanting to know what happened next. But they could hear loud yelling and then a very bright flash of White light fell over them.


	2. Turned into Toddlers?

The Maitlands woke up a few minutes later, their eyes focusing on...slightly taller versions of Betelgeuse and Lydia? The two ghosts closed their eyes then opened them again, hoping that it was a dream and Betelgeuse and Lydia weren’t definitely taller than they were.

But it wasn’t a dream. Betelgeuse and Lydia were definitely taller than the Maitlands were.

Lydia and Betelgeuse just stared in utter shock and confusion, the latter having forgotten that he was in a bad mood. Apparently the sight of toddler versions of Lydia’s surrogate parents was enough to make him worried.

The demon hadn’t quite anticipated something like that happening to the two ghosts when he’d lashed out at Lydia and lost control of his powers. Turning the Maitlands into toddler versions of themselves? Yeah, Betelgeuse was going to have to add to his list of accidents caused by losing control of his powers.

Lydia turned to face her best demon friend, her worry for her surrogate ghost parents growing. “A-are they toddlers, Beej?”

“I-i think so,” came the demon’s response. “I’m sorry I yelled at you, Lyds. It just came to me. The Maitlands were right. This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t try to calm me down. It’s your fault.”

“No,” Lydia responded softly with a sigh. “It’s both our faults.”

Lydia bent down and picked the toddler version of Barbara up, sitting her on top of the kitchen counter before stepping backwards and watching her thoroughly examine herself as Betelgeuse bent down to pick up the toddler version of Adam and sit him down on the counter next to Barbara. Adam slowly began to do the same thing as Barbara: thoroughly examine himself.

It was kind of funny, seeing the two ghosts examine themselves. How were they going to explain to them that they’d accidentally been turned into toddlers by Betelgeuse. It was kind of hard to explain certain things to toddlers. It wasn’t like they refused to listen to anyone. Toddlers were...very hard to care for. They were much too...curious. They’d become transfixed on something and it’d take a while to fully explain everything about whatever it was. 

“Betelgeuse, where is Adam?” Lydia’s voice was shaky.

Betelgeuse’s eyes opened, widening in shock and he turned towards the kitchen counter. Sure enough, only Barbara sat there. Her baby Blue eyes, filled with confusion, stared at the spot where Adam had previously been sitting. Her tiny hand, extended out to said empty spot, opened and closed. It was like she wanted to play with Adam. 

“I-I don’t know.” Betelgeuse began to panic in his mind. 

Adam couldn’t have gotten far. For all Betelgeuse and Lydia knew, he could’ve just gone to the next room over. He was a ghost after all. A ghost who was now in the body of a toddler. He probably could’ve floated off the kitchen counter and into a different room of the house.

Barbara’s eyes closed and she turned to look at Betelgeuse and Lydia. The female ghost’s hand, still extended, was now shaking and pointing at the empty spot and there were apparent, clear tears forming in her eyes. 

“Friend,” she spoke, her voice quivering.

Lydia sighed, picking up the toddler version of Barbara and slowly making her way over towards Betelgeuse. “If I had to guess,” the teen said. “Adam’s probably gone someplace else. Most likely to another area of the house. We’ll find him.”

“I hope,” was all Betelgeuse said.

Being a demon who was born within the depths of the Netherworld, Betelgeuse’s powers were better than a regular demon’s. He held a hand up to his ear and began to listen carefully. Sure enough, he began to hear the sounds of crying coming from what appeared to be Lydia’s bedroom.

“Lydia,” Betelgeuse said with a sigh. “Adam’s in your bedroom.”

“Why is he in my bedroom of all places?” When she received nothing but a shrug from the male demon, Lydia let out a sigh of annoyance, handing toddler Barbara to Betelgeuse. “You keep an eye on Barbara. I’ll go bring Adam back downstairs.”

“Already doing it,” Betelgeuse responded as he tried to keep toddler Barbara from getting out of his hold.


	3. Toddler Barbara and the Lamp

That was that. Toddler Barbara had somehow managed to get out of Betelgeuse’s arms and was now romping about the kitchen. A terrified Betelgeuse followed her. He knew she was a ghost. He knew what Barbara could do with her ghost powers. She’d now turned to him, an unplugged lamp hovering in the air above her.

“Ack,” Betelgeuse said, dodging the lamp as Barbara hurled it directly at him. “Barbara, don’t throw things. That lamp could get broken.” 

Betelgeuse turned to look at the lamp, seeing it was already broken. The lampshade was a few hundred feet away from the base, which in turn was shattered. And to think, Delia had bought that particular lamp a few short days ago. And now it was on the ground, in pieces. He didn’t want to know exactly what the Spiritual Life Coach was going to think when she came home to find her precious Crystal lamp missing. How exactly was he going to explain to her that it was all a toddler version of Barbara’s fault?

He was afraid of her reaction.

“Oh, I guess it’s already broken.” He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Note to self,” he admitted. “Remind Lyds to clean up that lamp when she comes back downstairs with Adam.”

He felt a tug on his Black and White pinstriped trouser leg and looked down, spotting toddler Barbara staring up at him. Her eyes were filled with fear. He bent down to pick her up, wiping a few excess tears from her eyes.

“I sorry,” she said, a sad look in her eyes. 

“I know.” Betelgeuse smiled softly at her, setting her on the kitchen counter. “Try not to disappear upstairs like Adam has. Promise?”

“I promise.” Barbara nodded.

Lydia came downstairs soon after, a calm Adam in her hands. As she set him down on the kitchen counter right next to Barbara, she turned her head towards the living room and noticed that something was missing. 

“Hey, Uh, Betelgeuse?” She asked in a nervous, soft tone of voice. “Where’s my Stepmother’s Crystal lamp?”

“Over there.” Betelgeuse pointed and Lydia looked in that direction. “On the floor. In pieces.”

“What’s it doing on the floor? Much less in pieces?”

“It was Barbara,” Betelgeuse said. Lydia gasped softly in shock and Betelgeuse nodded in response, continuing to speak. “She aimed and threw it at me.”

“That doesn’t sound like something that Barbara would do.” Lydia began to slowly pace around the room. “Even as a toddler. Did you do anything that could’ve made her do that?”

“No.” Betelgeuse slowly shook his head and Lydia frowned, eyeing him. “She just up and threw the lamp at me.”

“She just threw my stepmother’s precious Crystal lamp at you?” Lydia folded her arms. “With no given explanation?”

“Yeah.” Betelgeuse nodded. 

Lydia sighed, turning to Barbara. “What am I going to do with you?”

Barbara just giggled, showing Lydia a toothy grin as she held her hands up towards the teenager, making a series of grabby motions. Lydia rolled her eyes in a playful way. Oh, alright. She picked the toddler version of her surrogate ghost mother up and gently bounced her in her arms. 

Toddler Barbara seemed to enjoy it, laughing and babbling as Lydia bounced her. At least the teen was occupied with something for a while.


	4. Adam the Troublemaker

One could say that both Adam and Barbara were equal heaps of trouble. Especially as toddlers. Betelgeuse was on Adam’s tail, chasing the male ghost toddler as he romped around the kitchen much like Barbara had done much earlier.

Lydia stood near the entrance of the kitchen, the toddler version of Barbara still in her arms. The female ghost toddler was currently asleep, having gotten tired of being bounced by Lydia. 

The teenager found this to be adorable. 

But she didn’t have anything to lay the toddler in so she could stay asleep. Not one single sign of a crib or a toddler sized bed. 

“Betelgeuse?” She asked, turning to face her demon friend. “Do you have anything we can use to allow Barb and Adam to rest. Barb’s asleep in my arms and it looks to me like Adam’s been tired out by you chasing him around the kitchen.”

“You mean like a crib or something?” Came Betelgeuse’s response. He picked up a now tired Adam and made his way over towards Lydia.

“Yeah,” Lydia said with a simple head nod. “Either that or a couple toddler sized beds.”

“Do we actually have to go to the store to buy supplies for little A-Dog and B-Town?” 

Lydia laughed. “Well, yeah. We’re only babysitting them until we figure out a way to return the both of them back to normal. It’s only temporary.”

“Right.” Betelgeuse nodded in affirmation.

It took a while but Betelgeuse, Lydia, and the two ghost toddlers finally got to the store. If it wasn’t for Adam and Barbara waking up, causing trouble, and flat out refusing to go to the store in the first place. 

At least they now knew exactly how Adam had managed to get upstairs and into Lydia’s bedroom in the first place. Adam had teleported himself back up to Lydia’s bedroom and now it was Betelgeuse’s job to get him back downstairs. 

Why did a toddler version of Adam have to be harder to take care of than a toddler version of Barbara was?

Lydia and Betelgeuse were about to find out the hard way.

They entered the store, Adam and Barbara in tow and that was when the trouble started. Adam almost immediately took off running down a random aisle just as Lydia finished strapping Barbara into the seat of the cart. 

“Adam!” Lydia shouted. “Get back here!”

“You guys gotta catch me first!” Adam shouted back. He turned a corner and ran down another aisle.


	5. Seen by Another

Adam laughed loudly, clearly enjoying himself as Betelgeuse chased him around the store. Since Adam was a ghost and Betelgeuse was a demon, they couldn’t be seen by anyone other than Lydia, her dad, and her stepmom. 

Betelgeuse saw Adam come to a complete stop just a few feet in front of him, the latter’s eyes widening in curiosity as he caught sight of another child around his age. 

The other child, a little girl, looked towards him and began to make her way over towards Adam. Her eyes flicked to Betelgeuse. 

The male demon gasped. It was clear to him that this little girl was someone who could very clearly see spirits. So Lydia, Charles, and Delia weren’t the only ones who could. Was this something breathers could do if they truly believed in the supernatural? It looked that way.

The little girl stopped in front of Adam and extended her hand which, to Betelgeuse’s complete surprise, Adam took.

“Hi there, I’m Haven,” the little girl introduced herself to Adam. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Adam,” Adam said with a smile. “Nice to meet you, Haven.”

“Are you a ghost?” Haven asked nervously. 

“A ghost?” It took Adam a while to come up with an answer. “I don’t think so. Hey, am I a ghost?”

Betelgeuse face palmed. “Yes, Adam, you’re a ghost.”

That directed Haven’s attention to Betelgeuse and she stared at him with curiosity. “Are you a ghost too, mister?”

Haven’s tone of voice was filled with a hint of curiosity and interest. She ran her hand through her long Blonde hair and smiled up at Betelgeuse, waiting for an answer.

“A ghost?” Betelgeuse laughed. “No. I’m actually a demon.”

“Cool,” Haven spoke a while later. “What’s your name?”

“I can’t say it.”

“You should be able to say your own name now that your mother’s gone.” Betelgeuse turned, spotting Lydia standing behind him, the toddler version of Barbara now resting in her hands. “Your curse must’ve been lifted. Give it a try.”

“I don’t know if I can...”

“Come on.” Lydia rolled her eyes. 

“O-okay.” Betelgeuse turned to face Haven again. “My name is B-b-b-Betelgeuse?” 

“That’s a funny name.” Haven laughed, choosing to repeat it. “Betelgeuse.” 

“You did it, Beej.” Lydia cheered loudly, hugging the surprised demon. “You actually said your own name.”

“Yeah,” Betelgeuse said with a slight laugh. “I guess I did.”


	6. I Can Explain!

Lydia, Betelgeuse, and the toddler-aged Maitlands returned home to find Charles’ and Delia’s car parked in the driveway and the garage door open. It was Betelgeuse and Lydia who were the most nervous. Since Delia was home now, she was most definitely not going to be thrilled to find her precious Crystal lamp destroyed. 

Betelgeuse was the one who feared the Spiritual Life Coach’s reaction the most. Perhaps even more so than Lydia herself.

Lydia was equally as fearful as Betelgeuse was. Delia was her stepmother. The teen knew Delia was going to be a lot more angry with her than with Betelgeuse.

Nervously, Betelgeuse and Lydia entered the Maitland- Deetz house, followed by the concerned toddler versions of Adam and Barbara. And sure enough, Delia was standing over by where her lamp was now, her shaking hands resting on her hips and her gaze, exceptionally furious, was focused on both Betelgeuse and Lydia. Charles stood still beside her, an equal look of fury in his eyes.

“Which of you ruined my precious Crystal lamp?” Delia demanded.

“It was all her.” Stepping sideways, Betelgeuse and Lydia pointed at the shivering, shaking toddler version of Barbara.

Charles and Delia gasped. Although they were both still pretty furious about the destroyed lamp, they were surprised to see toddler versions of Adam and Barbara standing before them. 

Delia bent down, urging toddler Barbara over towards her. “Why did you do it?”

“I,” toddler Barbara said softly, pointing up towards Betelgeuse. “I threw it at him.”

“Why did you throw Delia’s lamp at Betelgeuse?” Charles bent down as well, resting a hand on top of toddler Barbara’s shoulder.

“I guess it just came to me.” Toddler Barbara sighed sadly. “I don’t know what I was thinking when I threw the lamp.”

“Well,” Delia sounded disappointed, picking up toddler Barbara and standing up. “I can always buy myself another one.”

“But your lamp was expensive, Delia, honey.” Charles was surprised. “Where will you get enough money to pay for a replacement?”

“I’ll figure it out.” Delia shook her head, eyeing her now destroyed lamp. “In the meantime, let’s just get this one cleaned up.”

Toddler Adam tugged hard on Charles’ trouser leg and the grown man looked down at him, bending over and picking him up. Toddler Adam responded with a soft smile and a laugh. 

“What is it?” Charles asked toddler Adam, running a hand through the latter’s hair.

“Hi!”

“You just wanted me to pick you up just so you could say hi to me?” Charles asked in a funny voice.

“Yep.”

Charles laughed, bouncing toddler Adam up and down in his arms and allowing Adam to play around with his hair.

Watching this, Delia smiled. To be fair, she wasn’t as angered as she was earlier. Turning to Lydia and Betelgeuse, a distinctive frown appeared on Delia’s face. “How on earth did Adam and Barbara suddenly become toddlers?”

“Well,” Betelgeuse said rather quietly, playing with his fingers. “I may or may not have lashed out at Lydia, lost control of my powers, and accidentally turned them into toddlers.”

“Wha...”


	7. A Little Assistance Needed

Delia placed the tired toddler version of Barbara down into the twin bed that Lydia and Betelgeuse bought earlier, the latter’s baby Blue eyes opening and closing as she lay down on her back and began to snore quietly. Charles carefully placed the toddler version of Adam down next to toddler Barbara and Adam fell asleep almost immediately as well, holding tightly onto Barbara.

The Deetz couple moved over to the couch, sitting down next to Lydia and Betelgeuse. With both the toddler versions of Adam and Barbara fast asleep, Lydia, Betelgeuse, Charles, and Delia could talk amongst themselves about how to take care of the two ghost toddlers until they could figure out a way to return them to normal.

“So,” Charles spoke up after a few minutes of silence shared between the four of them. “Explain to me how all of this happened...”

“Well.” Betelgeuse nervously looked to the side. “Let’s just say I lashed out at Lydia, lost control of my powers, and accidentally turned Adam and Barbara into toddler versions of themselves.”

“You turned Adam and Barbara into toddlers because you lashed out at Lydia?” Charles sounded confused, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah.” Betelgeuse sounded...nervous. 

At least, that was what Delia could tell from the tone present in the demon’s voice. Lydia too, but she could hear a little confusion in there as well. Charles, on the other hand, couldn’t quite catch the nervousness or confusion coming from the demon’s voice. He could hear a bit of worry in there though.

“They weren’t too much trouble as toddlers, right?” The tone in Delia’s voice was worrisome. 

Betelgeuse and Lydia looked at one another. How were they going to explain to the Deetzes exactly how much trouble the toddler version of Adam had gotten himself in just that one singular day. 

Charles and Delia already knew that Barbara had thrown Delia’s precious Crystal lamp directly at Betelgeuse with no given explanation. Who knew how they were going to react when they found out about the amount of trouble caused by the toddler version of Adam.

“Let’s just say we’re going to need a little assistance when it comes to taking care of Adam,” an equally nervous Lydia and Betelgeuse unisoned.


	8. Reasoning

“Why? What did he do?” 

Betelgeuse and Lydia looked at one another. Throughout the day, toddler Adam had been nothing but trouble for the two of them. From teleporting himself into Lydia’s room and throwing a fit...twice to taking off running down two completely different aisles whilst at the store. At least the toddler version of Barbara was better behaved than he was.

“Let’s just say he teleported himself into my bedroom twice today,” Lydia said with a sigh. She focused her eyes on the floor, not wanting to look at her dad and her stepmom as she spoke.

“It can’t be that bad,” Delia started to say. 

She was interrupted by Lydia speaking again. “He threw fits and refused to come downstairs...both times.”

“Oh...”

“What else did he do?” Charles rested a hand against his chin. 

“We went out to the store before you two even got home,” Betelgeuse sighed. “And he took off running down a random aisle. By the time I caught up with him, I found him talking to another child. One who could apparently see ghosts like you three can.”

“Uh, Betelgeuse,” Delia spoke up with a soft, quaint laugh, directing Betelgeuse’s attention over towards her. “I think quite a lot of people can see ghosts if they believe. Not just the child Adam was talking to or even Lydia, Charles, and I.”

“Oh,” Betelgeuse said, laughing softly as well. “That makes a ton more sense.”

Toddler Adam woke up, teleported himself out of the twin bed, and made a beeline for the front door of the Maitland-Deetz house. His actions worried Lydia, Betelgeuse, Charles, and Delia, all of whom ran after the ghost toddler.

“ADAM!” They shouted in unison. “NO!”

Delia was the one who managed to grab a hold of the toddler before he could telekinetically open the front door of the house and run outside, bringing him back over towards Lydia, Betelgeuse, and Charles. The latter three let out sighs of relief.

“Why did you want to go outside?” Delia asked, running a hand through toddler Adam’s hair.

Toddler Adam laughed. “Something was telling me to go outside so that’s what I did.”

“That’s what you almost did,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes in a playful sort of way, grinning, and taking toddler Adam from her stepmother.

“You know what,” Delia said after a few minutes of silence. “I think it’s time we returned Adam and Barbara back to normal. I don’t think I can handle toddler versions of them anymore.”

The others couldn’t agree more.


	9. Back to Normal

Lydia sat the toddler version of Adam down onto the floor a few feet from the twin bed and moved to pick up toddler Barbara, sitting her next to Adam. The two ghost toddlers looked up, equally confused as to what was about to happen.

Betelgeuse stepped back, a bright White glow appearing around both his hands and the two ghost toddlers. Sure enough, the two ghosts began to grow until they were back to their normal heights. 

Adam was the first to come to, dazed. He rubbed his head and looked to Lydia, Betelgeuse, Charles, and Delia. “What happened?”

“You and Barbara were both turned into toddlers by Betelgeuse on accident,” Lydia explained with a soft sigh. “You spent the whole day doing nothing but causing trouble.”

Adam just stared at Lydia in confusion. How come he didn’t remember anything about that?

Then Barbara came to, also rubbing her head and gazing uneasily over towards her husband, Lydia, Betelgeuse, Charles, and Delia. “Wh-what? What happened?”

“You were turned into a toddler alongside Adam,” Lydia explained. “And you threw and destroyed a lamp.”

“Wait? I did what now?” Barbara cocked her head to the side. Lydia eyed the female ghost and pointed, urging Barbara to look in that same direction. She gasped in complete and utter shock. “O-oh my... Delia...I-I-I-I’m so so so sorry.”

“Hey,” Delia said with a smile, pulling the female ghost into a hug. “It’s okay, I can get myself another lamp.”

“Wait,” Adam spoke in a dazed voice, turning to face his wife. “You threw Delia’s new lamp?”

Everyone laughed. It had been a long day and there was quite a lot to talk about. But for now, they could all enjoy some quality time together. Lydia, Betelgeuse, Charles, and Delia were all equally glad the Maitlands were back to normal.

And they hoped that it would stay that way.


	10. Epilogue

It had been a few weeks since the whole toddler incident and the Maitlands had been unusually distant from Lydia, Charles, and Delia. This concerned Lydia and worried Charles and Delia equally. The two ghosts weren’t even talking with them as much as they used to anymore. How were the Deetzes going to get Adam and Barbara to start talking to them again?

Lydia sat in the kitchen, quietly doing her homework when Adam and Barbara passed through. That gave her an idea...she was going to ask them if the reason why neither ghost wasn’t talking to her, her dad, and her stepmom as much was because of the whole toddler incident.

“Hey,” Lydia called out, eyeing the Maitlands as they walked right past her. “Do you guys still not remember anything from when you were turned into toddlers accidentally by Betelgeuse?”

“Don’t remind us of that ever again,” an annoyed Adam grumbled, heading into the next room over with an equally annoyed Barbara following close behind. It was clear to Lydia that they didn’t like the fact that they were turned into toddlers by Betelgeuse. 

“I was just asking.” Lydia sighed and laughed, rolling her eyes. “Sheesh.”

That proved it. The toddler incident felt like it was the reason why neither one of the ghosts were talking to Lydia, Charles, and Delia.

But hey, at least they said something to her. That was a good sign...right?


End file.
